Christmas in Whoville
by Yesenia Deleon
Summary: After 30 years, Martha came back to Whoville and reunited with a old friend The Grinch. But will she started to have some feelings for him and will Grinch feel the same way while planning to steal Christmas?
1. Reunited

It have been 30 years since Martha left after meeting her first friend The Grinch and this time, she brought the whole family and friends by celebrating Christmas since its only 3 days left. After they got off the plane, they head to the hotel by setting in and while they're at the hotel, far away from whoville, Martha's childhood friend Grinch who live at Mt. Crumpt doesn't like Christmas not since Martha left. Like usual, Grinch woke up since his alarm clock rang, shut it up, calling his dog Max, getting ready and was about to eat breakfast until he realize that they're out of food.

So, he and Max went to Whoville even though he'll regret it since its during the christmas season and he keep trying to let go of his past since he miss her and nevet forget the day when he met her at the ice rank, they become friends and have a great some time together until she left on Christmas Day since she have to go back home which it lend him heartbroken and never made another friend again (beside Max).

Meanwhile, Martha and her younger sister Trish went to the ice lake where martha will do ice skating and it was going good until Martha started to lose control and bump into Grinch after he was finish shopping. While martha and Grinch land on the snow, Grinch got up and was upset that someone bump into him without warning him, said "What's wrong with you? You almost got me killed or worse, miss. Next time, watch where you going!"

Then, Martha take some snow off of her and said without looking "Look, I'm very sorry okay? I was having fun until i kind of lose control during skating and thanks for NOT asking me if i was fine"

Then, Grinch sighs furiously without looking at the woman and said "And that's why i don't want to come here, Max. All they ever care is themselves and the Christmas junk." Then, Grinch and Max was about to leave until Martha got up and said "Now, listen here. Just because you're being rude doesnt mean that..."

Then, Martha froze and realize that it was her childhood friend Grinch by saying "Grinchy, is that you?" Then, Grinch stop walking, turn around and realize that no one call him Grinchy except..."Martha? Is that really you?"

Then, Martha smiles and nods "Yeah, its me Grinchy. Just a different looks since I'm not wearing the ponytails anymore."

Then, Grinch was surprised to see Martha again and notice that she look different "Yeah, i can and im very surprised to see you again."

While they're looking at each other, Max barks and Grinch almost forgot about him "Oh, um...you remember Max right Martha?" Then, Martha look down and saw Max "Oh hi, Max. It's nice to see you again and how you been, boy?" Then, Max happily barks and lick Martha while Martha giggles "I miss you too, boy. Anyways, sorry about that and i see that you drop some foods. Let me help you."

Then, Grinch and Martha started to pick up some foods until their hands got touch while grabbing the who hash and was shocked about it while looking at each other. Then, they gentlely move their hands and blush a bit. Then, Grinch grab the who hash and clear his thoart "Um, i better get going since i haven't ate breakfast yet. Ill see you later, Martha." Then, he and max left in a hurry while Martha smiles and said "You too, Grinchy."


	2. Christmas Light Ceremony

After Grinch left, Martha saw her sister Trish who was looking for her after the ice skate incident. While they're heading back to the hotel, Grinch and Max bumping into The Cat in the Hat, who was the neighbor of The Grinch, after getting hit by a airflow snowman. When the Cat help Grinch out, he notice a picture of Grinch and Martha when they were kids and ask him if that was his girlfriend which Grinch told him that he and Martha were just friends which he was blushing a little.

After having an argument with Cat about his friendship with Martha, Grinch also found out that Christmas will be 3 times bigger this year after seeing the biggest Christmas tree outside of Mt. Crumpet with the help of Mr. Bricklebalm and this really upset the Grinch by saying "That tree...that tree...has got to go."

While the Grinch have a plan by getting rid of Christmas tree, everybody at Whoville including the ohana and Martha's family were heading the tree light festival where the mayor of whoville was making announcement by celebrating the light ceremony after the Cat sing a song.

After Cat finish his song, Cat took Martha somewhere and they talk about Grinch which Martha was upset that Cat thinks that Grinch doesn't care about anybody, but himself. Then, Martha argues with Cat that Grinch isn't the meanest guy, but the sweetest friend she ever have and Cat don't understand why Martha is standing up for Grinch which later on, the ceremony have started and the Christmas tree was very beautiful with the lights and everything after the Grinch have failed to stop it since he was flying in the air, land on the tree, was trapped in the dragon ornament and use his head by pressing the button without the mayor noticing by saying "Oh, my!"

After having a good time with The Cat and the ceremony was over, Cat also invite Martha, her family and friends to join the party at Bricklebaum's house tomorrow night which she also accepted too. After Cat left, Martha somehow feel sad, head back to the hotel and sang a song "Christmas, why I can't find you?" since she does miss Grinch and wonder why Cat thinks that Grinch is mean. Then, she look at the window and sighs while looking at Mt. Crumpet before heading to bed

When the light ceremony was over, the Grinch head back home after realize that he have enough with Christmas after 30 years "Why after 30 years, i have put up with it now. I must stop Christmas from coming! But how?!" Then, he bang his hands on his organ and continue thinking until he got a idea, but not just any ideas. The Grinch got a wonderful, awful idea with a grin look "I know just what to do: I'm gonna steal their christmas! After 30 years, their happiness and joy will be gone once they found out that Christmas is gone! So, prepared yourself, Max! For tomorrow, we'll begin!"


	3. Shopping in Whoville

The next morning, Martha was getting ready to go shopping before the Christmas party started at 7:00pm and she left with her two best friends, Natalie and Violet Muto who are the daughters of Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner. While she's shopping with her friends, the Grinch have a plan to find a reindeer and it failed for a while until he succeeded and name the reindeer Fred by taking him home.

Later on, Martha and the rest of the Ohana went to Bricklebaum's house which they're having so much while the Grinch was trying to steal the sleigh on the roof after seeing that everybody was having so much fun without him and feel a little sad until he shook his head and continued his plan. After the Grinch success to steal the sleigh, Martha was still thinking about Grinch and wonder why he didn't came to the party since she does miss him.

After having so much fun at Bricklebaum's house, she and her family including friends went back to the hotel. Meanwhile, Martha told her best friend Violet about bumping into her childhood friend the Grinch which Violet told her that she shouldn't trust the Grinch since she heard that he was being mean to everybody at Whoville and why she still care about him. Then, Martha told Violet that she was wrong about The Grinch since she know that he still have a good heart and still care about him which Violet still disagree with it, but decided to let Martha to follow her heart before heading back to bed.

After thinking about what Violet said, Martha decided to prove everybody that they're wrong about Grinch and fall asleep after sighs sadly. While Martha was asleep, The Grinch was stood outside of his cave, wondering why everybody was so happy on Christmas and thinking about his past including his friendship with Martha which he secretly miss her after 30 years. But Grinch still thinks that Martha only thought him as his friend and he did move on after she left without saying goodbye.

Then, he head back inside, sit on his chair and look at the photo when he and Martha were kids back then while sighs "I move on and I'm trying to let go of the past." Then, he put the photo down while Max feel bad for his master since he have been alone for a long time and comfort him. Then, Grinch pet Max on the head and look at him "I know what you're thinking, Max. I do miss Martha, but she's just a friend and...i still want to get rid of Christmas without Martha noticing since she doesn't know that i have change after she left. *sighs* Now, let's just head to bed, Max."

Later on, they head to bed while Grinch look at the photo one last time before closing his eyes.


	4. Grinch save Martha

The next day on Christmas Eve, Martha wake up early and was getting something to eat for breakfast while Grinch was looking over Whoville with the help of his dog Max by using a camera and flying drone until he saw Martha at the Who Diner and notice how beautiful she look like her blue eyes, the way she wave her blonde hair and her lovely smile until Grinch shook his head and said "Um, Max? Keep looking somewhere else since i need to count how many house of Whoville before we steal Christmas tonight. Beside, I'm NOT in love with Martha...am I?"

While Max was still riding on the drone, he saw some sausage and took a bite after Grinch realize that Max was eating sausage "Sausage?! Max! Don't you dare to eat those sausage!"

Then, one of the sausage caught the drone which it lost control and Max accidentally bump Martha after she finish eating breakfast at the diner and later, his master after the drone took him home in a flesh.

At Whoville, a who name Donna help Martha out after seeing that Martha was on the ground and they talk after Martha mention Grinch which Donna said "Do you really like him more than just friends?" which it made Martha blushes. Then, Martha told Donna that she and Grinch are just friends and said "Beside, it's not like that he's thinking about me Donna."

Meanwhile, at Mt. Crumpet, Grinch told Fred and Max about his plan "We only got 8 hours before the sun rise and that means we have to be fast and focus! I know, because this will be the hardest mission like this present!" Then, Grinch pull out the pink present "This is our enemy and it does look really pretty to look at like...like Martha."

After staring at the present for a while, Grinch notice that Fred and Max are looking at him by throwing the present "I was NOT thinking about Martha, okay?! Anyways, let's focus the misson like..." Then, Grinch pull out the cookie and show it to Fred and Max "The Cookie! It does look good, but we have to..." Before he can finish his words, Fred took the cookie off the Grinch's hand and ate it while The Grinch sighs in disappointment "Resist"

Meanwhile, Martha thank Donna by helping her, grab her ice skate and left Whoville where she find a frozen lake. While she's skating, the Grinch decide to test the sleigh by letting Fred to pull the sleigh until they bump into Fred's family and after seeing that Fred does want to be with his family, Grinch let Fred go and know that he and Max are on their own since they don't have a reindeer to pull the sleigh anymore.

While Grinch and Max are heading back home, Martha thought that she saw someone and stop skating until a ice started to break and fall in a hole which she was unconscious until The Grinch save her from drowning after hearing a scream and took Martha to his home, Mt. Crumpet.

After Martha got warmed up and woke up, she was welcomed by Max after realize that she was saved by Grinch and she thanks Grinch for saving her life. They started to get along after Martha decide to stay with Grinch once she get warmed up.

While Martha and Grinch are getting along, the ohana including Martha's family are worried about Martha since she haven't came back from skating and hoping that Martha is alright.


	5. The Argument

Meanwhile at Mt. Crumpet, Martha and Grinch went outside while Martha told Grinch that she's having a good time and wishing that they can spend time together like they used to when they were kids. The Grinch felt the same way and said "Me too, Martha." Until, Grinch later denied it since he can't let go of the past that Martha didn't say goodbye to him after she left Whoville and said "But i don't think that we can't be friends anymore."

Then, Martha look confused and said "What do you mean?" Then, Grinch said "I mean when you left Whoville, you never told me that you left and never say goodbye to me, Martha."

Then, they argued until Martha told him that does he ever miss her since 30 years or did he really move on? which the Grinch lied "I don't miss you. Not anymore, Martha. I was fine until you came back and i think that it's best that you leave now." Then, Grinch head back to his home and slap the door hard behind him which it hurt Martha and have tears coming out of her eyes, thinking "Maybe Cat was right. Grinch really does change and admit that Grinch never miss her after she left Whoville 30 years ago."

Then, Martha left while crying and behind the door, Grinch feel bad that he have to lied to her that he never miss her which he does and sighs while looking at Max "Don't look at me like that, Max. I have no choice, okay? Beside, we have to continue the plan to steal Christmas tonight. Let's get started by making a santa costume and we'll be leaving around 9:30." Then, Max shook his head soflty and follow his master.

Meanwhile at Whoville, Martha cries after heading back to the hotel while crying in the bed and the ohana are wondring why Martha was feelin sad. Then, Martha's mother Elsa decide to have a talk with her alone and knock the door which Martha sadly said "Come in"

Then, Elsa came in, comfort Martha and ask Martha what's wrong after Martha told her mom about Grinch "I thought Grinch was still that same guy i know, but he have change and admit that he never miss me. I shouldn't know that he was a jerk, mom. He was my best friend and i do care about him."

Then, Elsa told her that if she really love Grinch, she should follow her heart by singing a song for him by confess her feeling for Grinch. Then, Elsa gave Martha a hug and smiles "Just remember what i say, sweetie. Now, get some rest since Christmas is tomorrow. Good night, Martha." Then, Martha smiles "Good night, mom. And thank you for cheering me up." Then, Elsa said "You're welcome, swwetheart,"

After Elsa left the room, Martha realize that she was in love with Grinch even since she came back and decide to make a wish that she want the Grinch to be happy and want to tell him that she like him more than just friends. Then, she sighs after looking at Mt. Crumpet outside of her window and said "I hope that you got everything you want, Grinchy. Because I love you." Then, Martha started to fall asleep after heading back to bed.


	6. Stealing Christmas and Martha's Feelings

When Martha's asleep at the hotel, the Grinch (dressing as Santa Claus) was ready to go after letting Max to pull the sleigh and heading to Whoville since everybody are peacefully asleep without noticing.

Then, Grinch was getting his gadgets and started with the first house which he continue stealing Christmas by getting the presents, lights and foods. It was 5:00am and Grinch was almost finish to steal Christmas by heading to the hotel. When he head to the hotel, he stole every single presents including the Christmas tree.

Before he can took off with the Christmas tree, Martha heard a sound while getting to drink from the kitchen and head to the hallway when she realized that it was Santa by saying "Hello? Is that you Santa?"

That's when the Grinch realize that it was Martha who woke up and tried to act all Santa which Martha gave him a drink and said "It's really nice to meet you, Santa. I know it's too late to ask you something, but i want to talk about my friend Grinch."

Then, Grinch was wondering why she want to talk about him and ask her "Um, what about him?" Then, Martha said "Well, me and him have a terrible argument which it hurt my feelings after he said that he doesn't miss me. But he doesn't know the reason why i came back to Whoville."

Then, Grinch look confused while drinking the milk "What do you mean about that?" Then, Martha sighs and said "I know you think that I'm crazy, but i am in..." Then, she realized the Christmas tree at the chimney and said "Um, Santa?" What are you doing with the Christmas tree?"

Then, the Grinch spit the milk out of his mouth and nervously lied "Well um... one of the lights wasn't working and I thought that I'm taking this tree by fixing it at my workshop and bring it right back once I fix it." Then, Martha never know that Santa can do that and believe him "I never know that you can do that." Then, Grinch said "Um, yeah sure. Now, if i was you, you should head back to bed and tomorrow morning, the tree will be fixed and the presents will be waiting underneath the tree for you to open."

Then, Grinch gently push Martha by taking her to the stairs and Martha said "But, wait! You don't understand! I don't want presents, Santa." Then, Grinch said "Of course you do. Everybody want presents on Christmas.' Then, Martha have enough, turn around and shout "No, really i don't! I'm in love with Grinch, okay?!" Then, Grinch stop pushing Martha and froze "You what?"

Then, Martha told him about her feelings for the Grinch which the Grinch was speechless that she started to fall in love with him and said "I never know that you care about him."

Then, Martha smiles "Of course i care about him, Santa. He was my best friend and i do love him who he is since i know that he's still the sweet guy i know years ago. I mean, everybody deserved to happy especially on Christmas, right Santa?"

Then, Grinch realize that Martha could be right about being happy and said "Um, yeah. I guess everybody really deserve to be happy." Then, he started to think about his past that he really does care about Martha. Then, Martha realize that Santa was acting strange and said "Um, Santa? Are you feeling okay?"

Then, Grinch shook his head and look at Martha "What? Um...yeah. I'm fine, really. Look, um...i think you should head back to bed since it's late and all." Then, Martha giggles softly and smiles "Okay, Santa." Then, Grinch took Martha back to her room after taking the stairs.

Before Martha head back to bed, she look at Santa and said "Thank you for listening to me, Santa. It really means a lot to me and i want you to do something for me before you go. I want you to tell Grinchy that i wish him a Merry Christmas and that i still care about him ever since we were kids. Can you please do that for me?"

Then, Grinch smiles a little and replied "Sure, Martha. I'll tell him that for you." Then, Martha started to smiles, giggles softly and hug him which Grinch was surprised that Martha was hugging him and Martha said "Thank you, Santa."

Then, Grinch hug back and was touched by this "You're welcome, Martha." After finishing hugging him, Martha said "Well, I better head back to bed since you got stuff to do and here's my Christmas gift for you." Then, Martha kiss Grinch on the cheek and said "Good night, Santa." Then, she went back to bed which Grinch wave softy and said "Good night, Martha." Then, he touch his cheek where Martha kiss him at and smile for a bit.

Then, he continue to steal the decorations from the hotel and head back to the sleigh with a sigh while Max notice that his master feel off after Grinch took the beard off. Then, Grinch said "I never realize that Martha was in love with me and I'm started to have a weird feelings when she kiss me on the cheek."

Then, Max look confused when his master said that he was having a weird feeling until Grinch look at Max "Alright, Max. Let's go."

Then, Max nods and started to pull the sleigh. Then, Grinch tried to forget about Martha since he need to focus by stealing Christmas and dump those decorations for good. But after getting a hug and kiss on the cheek, he started to feel bad even though that he treat her badly, Martha still care about him.

Then, the Grinch don't know what to do about rekindle his relationship with Martha or get rid of Christmas for good? Mostly importantly, if Martha is right about being happy, maybe he can be happy too.


	7. The True Meaning of Christmas

After the Grinch head back to Mt. Crumpet, everybody from Whoville include Martha and the ohana realize that Christmas was stole after woke up until they realize that they don't need presents to be happy. But spending time with their loved one by showing the true meaning of Christmas.

Then, Martha decided to sing a song about love and hope by showing how much she love Grinch and everybody was listening to her, singing "Where are you Christmas?"

While Martha was singing, the Grinch was about to dump the sleigh with the decorations until he heard music and said "What was that? Did you heard that, Max?" Then, Grinch look down at Whoville and heard a woman singing a song "Who's singing down there?" Then, he grab his binoculars and realize that it was Martha who was singing "Martha? What she's doing singing?"

That's when Grinch realize that everybody was happy without presents and decorations while Martha singing which it made him realize that Christmas isn't about the gifts, but spend time with your loved ones and realize that Martha really do love him while singing.

After listening to Martha's song, his small heart triples in size, causing him to double over in breathless joy and wonder after realize that he really do love Martha even since they were kids. Then, Grinch said "Max, i realize that I love Martha and im gonna make things right once i returned the gifts and apologized not only to her, but everybody at Whoville."

That's when the sleigh started to falls off Mount Crumpit and the Grinch tries to save it until he almost fall to his death. In the nick of time, Fred and his family come to his aid.

After securing the sleigh, the Grinch and Max go back to Whoville to return the stolen items and admits his theft to the Whos, apologizes to everybody for his selfishness after 30 years including Martha by confess his feelings for her since childhood before giving het a gift he made years ago and going back to his cave which it touched Martha and Martha open the gift which she was touched by it since she saw a picture of them when they were kids with the words saying i love you.

Feeling sorry for the Grinch, Martha was very sad that she didn't know that he love her too and don't know what to do until Donna told her that she invited her, her family and her friends for Christmas dinner at her house and her daughter Cindy Lou want to invite the Grinch to join them, so he won't be alone anymore.

That's when Martha realize that Donna was right and decide to forgave Grinch by thanking Donna for cheering her up and head to Mt. Crumpet.

While Martha was heading to Mt. Crumpet, Grinch went back home by taking his santa suit off and sighs sadly which Max barks. Then, Grinch said "Not now, Max. I just want to be alone." Then, he put his santa suit away and head to his room with a sad look in his face while Max watch his master go and feel bad.

When Grinch went to his room, he lay down on the bed and saw the picture of him and Martha when they were kids. Then, he sighs and turn around without saying a word.


	8. Martha forgave Grinch

After a long trip at Mt. Crumpet, Martha knock on the door after Grinch gave Max a Christmas present and Grinch heard a knock on his door which he check and see who it was.

Then, the Grinch realize that it was Martha and open the door by asking her "Martha? Um, what are you doing here?" Then, Martha said "Before i can answer that, i want to make sure that you're okay. So, you're okay Grinch?"

Then, Grinch said "Um, yes. I'm right, Martha." Then, Martha smiles "That's good, because i do love this gift you made for me 30 years ago." Then, Grinch smiles back and said "I'm glad that you like it, Martha." Then, Martha replies "Yes, i do. Thank you, Grinchy." Then, they both smile at each other until they heard a squeaking sound and Grinch look down "Oh, um...Max, look who came to visit."

Then, Max was holding his squeaking toy and saw Martha with a happy bark by giving her a lick on the cheek which Martha giggles "Whoa! Its nice seeing you again, Max." Then, Martha pet Max on the head and said "Before i forget, Donna invite me and my family to celebrate Christmas at Cindy's house and that you was invited too."

Then, Grinch was surprised about this and said "Wait, what? Me? But Martha, i stole Christmas remember? Including the trees and the gifts?"

Then, Martha said "Yeah, i know." Then, Grinch said "If you knew about it, why inviting me for Christmas dinner?" Then, Martha look at Grinch and said "Because, everybody forgave you and so did i. That's why we're inviting you, Grinch."

Then, Grinch asked "But why you're doing that for me?" Then, Martha turn around and said "Because, no one should be alone on Christmas including him and I knee that you're still that sweet friend i ever met, because I still love you." Then, the Grinch was touched by it which Martha smiles and said "Anyways, Dinner started at 7:00 and don't be late! Dont forget to bring Max too and I'll see you later, Grinchy!"

Then, Martha head back to Whoville after Grinch watch her go with a surprise look on his face and sighs.


	9. Happy Ending

Later on, The Grinch finally came to Cindy Lou's house and rang the door bell which Martha answer it by opening the door and was happy to see Grinch that he finally came like he promise. That's when Grinch notice that Martha look beautiful with the Christmas outfit and told her that she look beautiful which Martha replies "Oh thank you, Grinch. Anyways, i want you to meet my friends." Then, Martha took his hand and they both walk together.

Then, Grinch started to feel welcome by everybody including the Ohana. He also got along with his neighbor Cat after Cat gave him a hug and Grinch hug back. Before dinner started, everybody started to dance with a romantic song and Martha took Grinch's hand by asking him to dance with her. After she and Grinch dance together, they notice a mistletoe underneath them and smiles before they have their first kiss which they confess that they do love each other.

When everybody was seated down for dinner, The Grinch thanks Martha by inviting him which Martha replies "Youre welcome, Grinchy." Then, Donna appears with the roast feast and ask Grinch if he can cut the roast feast which Grinch replies "Oh, um...okay." Before he can cut the feast, Grinch ask Donna if he can say something first and Donna said "Oh, sure. Go ahead, Mr. Grinch."

Then, the Grinch started to making a speech and realize that it wasn't really Christmas he hated, but it was being lonely and his bitterness over being neglected after 30 years. But he realized that he's not alone anymore since he got friends who care about him including Martha which he thank her for being his friend and was very glad that he did met her 30 years ago if it wasn't her kindness and love for him.

Then, Martha smiles, told him that she's glad that she met him too and wish him a merry Christmas which the Grinch smiles and told her a merry Christmas too.

Before carving the roast beast, the Grinch offers a toast, "To kindness and love, the things we need most." Then, everybody cheers and they enjoy their christmas dinner.

After Christmas was over, Martha decided to stay with Grinch since she love him and liking Whoville too. After her family and friends head back to Mobuis, she and Grinch went to lake where they first met and they started to ice skate after the Grinch told her that he want Martha to teach him to skate. While skating, they bump each other and smiles after they kissed.

THE END!


End file.
